When using an application (APP), a user usually needs to update the APP or download some data that is on an interface of the APP. In an existing APP, a download process is usually implemented by invoking a system download thread by a configured application programming interface (API), so that during development of the APP, a software development kit (SDK) needs to be integrated for the APP to implement configuration of the API, leading to high APP development costs.